


I want to write something but I don't want to continue any of my other stories right now so have this piece of trash.

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Oh wait, ba dum tiss, idk - Freeform, screw u ao3 why cant i use an asterix, shitposting, shitwriting?, thats all my other stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they go,,,,,,to MCDONALDS*bumbumBUM11!!1*





	I want to write something but I don't want to continue any of my other stories right now so have this piece of trash.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=me).



“lets go to miccky dee’s” alx said, wanting that good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good, good taste of miccky dee’s german fried.

 

“german fired are bad for u tho” john laurness sadi. “The spanish fried are way better ad healthyer.”

 

“snakes are manifiestign in my home now.” hercules horsefucker said.

 

“shut up you fuck houses.” john laurness said

 

“wow im writing a shitpost but i still put a new paragraph after each line of dialouge wow”  the dumb authroe said

 

“who said that” said alx

 

“i just said i did dumbie” the author respondend

 

“oh ok lol” alz said.

 

“whos alz.” hercules horsefucker said

 

“shut up you fuck horses.” the author said

 

“wow you fuys ar so mea to me.” hercules horsefucker said. “horsefucker isnt my last name. It’s” a meteror came and killed him before je could ginsih

 

“ok now i dont have to look at tumblr anyomore for the little black box” the author said “why do i keep saying the author. i am the author”

 

Suddenly a thomas jerrSIN walked in. “screw you hamilton suck my d i c c” he said madly

 

“madly isnt a word scew u” alx said

 

“yes it is. look it up” thomas jerrSIN said porodly

 

“o no” alx said “i have failed. i must go.”

 

he melted throu the floor and into the wall

 

“author that amkes no sense wtf” john laurness said “also ima ll alone :(“

 

“what about  lafffertti” author sid

 

“what about him” john laurness said

 

“where ishe”

 

“i was here the hole tine.” lafffertti said

 

“o shite splot twisr” author said

 

“where did a thomas jerrSIN go” john laurness said

 

“idk” author siad

 

“but youre the author u should know” john laurness said

 

“well i dont and bye im getting lazy so im ending this chapter here.”

 

“wait we never got our miccky dee’s” john laurness said

**Author's Note:**

> pls excuse my dumb ass and my dumb shitposting
> 
>  
> 
> would you guys like me to continue this
> 
> my tumblr is the same as on here (i changed it): hellahotlancelot


End file.
